


Cold Coffee

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: for the prompt: gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”It had been that smile, one that was small, barely there, but that made his eyes shine, that had made Daiki first think that dating the other guy, trying to make him happy, working for it, wouldn’t be so bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> More aomido because I have a problem... Enjoy it :)

What do you give someone that has everything? You probably think that Daiki was asking this in the sense of “oh, this person is rich and can buy anything they want, so what can I give them?” which true, Midorima was rich, a fact lot of people seemed to forget, but Daiki meant it in another way. Midorima, because of his obsession with lucky items (and really, obsession was a tame word) probably possessed more items than anyone he knew. The cool and expensive ones and the cheap and ugly ones alike. Daiki had never been to the green-haired teen's house, but they were on the same team for years; he'd seen all the crazy shit Midorima had brought to school everyday.

He had carried with him everything from a giant teddy bear to a lipstick and as far as Daiki knew, he never threw anything out, which brought him back to the question, “what was he supposed to give to someone who had everything?”

And not just give, in the way a friend gave a gift, but to court. Yeap, you read it right: Daiki wanted to court Midorima and had been told by Satsuki, once she'd calmed down (not of laughter, oh no, she'd just been crying because “he was growing up, caring about other people”) that the best way to court someone was through gifts.

Daiki could do gifts. Chocolate, flowers, poems, the whole deal of romantic presents you were supposed to give someone, he could do it, no problem. But those were the general things, the ones everyone did without putting any heart into it. Not that Daiki wanted to put a lot of heart into his presents, he would more than love to just spend two minutes in a flower shop (and of course it would be the florist choosing the flowers) and be done with it but he was aware that Midorima would probably appreciate a thought-out gift more and why had Daiki fallen for a person like that?

He sighed and went back to his notebook, which was filled with ideas from a beehive to a balloon and yes! That was genius!

He got up from where he'd been laying on his bed and quickly went to turn on his computer.

Once it was on he wrote “hot air balloon trip” in the search engine and was immediately greeted by thousands of results. He clicked on the first result with a smile. This was a genius idea. Not only was it an amazing gift (what was the chance anyone had ever presented Midorima with a hot air balloon trip?) but it also counted as a first date.

“Daiki, sometimes you're a genius,” he told himself and since he was alone, also patted himself on the back. Sometimes, you just had to show some pride on yourself, and this was definitely one of those moments.

Ok, so step one of the plan to “make Midorima my boyfriend” was done, now he just had to complete step two (no, really, his plan consisted of two steps), which was to get Midorima to go out with him.

One could say that the reason why that was step two and not one was because it was the hardest of them to make happen. One would not be wrong in that assumption, but if there was something Daiki certainly wasn't, that was a quitter.

Of course, because he wasn't expecting step two to happen very easily, the step had several sub-paragraphs, such as “not be an asshole to him” and “compliment him”. Giving Midorima a gift was also part of this step so really, you could say the whole plan consisted of one step; a very difficult one.

And so, the adventure begun.

.

Sub-paragraph a) that told him not to be an asshole was going well. True, pretty much everyone around him was looking at him like he was insane, because instead of just not being an asshole he was also trying to be... dare he say the word? Nice. He had complimented Midorima on his outfit (which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts like the ones Daiki was sporting, Midorima had told him), had offered to get him a water bottle and apart from the looks, he was also pretty sure everyone was aware of what he was doing. In fact the only persons that seemed to be unaware anything was amiss inside their little game which consisted of Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Takao, Midorima and Momoi on the sidelines were Midorima (thank God) and Kagami. Everyone one else was aware, and this he knew because Kuroko had wished him luck, Kise had made some dirty joke, Momoi was, of course, within the plan, and Takao had laughed in his face and in addition to wishing him luck like Kuroko, had ended with “you're going to need it”.

.

Sub-paragraph d) which said he should spend more time with Midorima was going not so well. It was the Winter break and almost everyday the few of them that lived in Tokyo were meeting up to play basketball, which was cool and all, but didn't exactly allow him to spend some alone time with Midorima. However, apparently the others were taking pity on him and had decided to help, such as Kise inviting them for ice-cream (which would have probably gone better if it wasn't, you know, Winter) and Takao was always making excuses to walk with anyone but Midorima, so that Daiki could try and walk with him. Kuroko was just using his lack of presence to make Midorima trip besides Daiki, so that he'd have an excuse to hold the other.

Sneaky, real sneaky, Tetsu. And honestly, his plan was probably the best of them all, because not only did Daiki get to play knight in shining armour, he also got to see Midorima blush, which was always a nice sight.

But the days kept going on and nothing was changing, which was especially bad considering none of his friends were a patient person (yeah, not even Kuroko, no matter what his serious face tried to pretend) and so they were becoming more obvious on their plans. Daiki was pretty sure that even Kagami was in on the plan, since he kept sending him weird looks.

Finally, it had come to a head with Momoi planning an outing to the cinema with all of them. Daiki didn't even know why he'd been surprised when he and Midorima had ended up being the only ones in front of the cinema, because apparently everyone else had other commitments.

Could it be counted as a date when the other person wasn't aware it was a date? Probably not, but still, at least they'd gone somewhere alone, and Daiki hadn't made a single mean remark! On the other hand, he probably should have, because the look Midorima was sending him clearly said that he was aware something was amiss.

His eyes were narrowed behind the glasses and Daiki couldn't help but to move his weight from one foot to the other and why had he decided to be a gentleman and offered to stay with Midorima until his father went to pick him up?

“I see,” Midorima finally said and Daiki gulped, because exactly what did he see? The giant billboard behind him? Or the pathetic attempts Daiki was making at courting him? “I thought Takao was just mocking me when he said you were romantically interested in me.”

Daiki was going to kill that little midget. Wait, he was Midorima's best friend, so that would probably put a damper on his plan of them becoming boyfriends, not to mention, of course, that he'd end up in jail and he was way too pretty for that. That and it would make Satsuki cry.

“I...” he started, not being sure what to say. It wasn't like Midorima was making it any easier; the look in his eyes made Daiki feel like he could see his soul and Daiki wasn't even sure people had souls! He took a deep breath. He was not a coward, he would not run away or try to make excuses. “Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend.”

Midorima simply raised an eyebrow and Daiki was pretty sure that if this had happened a couple of years ago, the other teen would have just blushed and fidgeted. Oh, how they had grown.

“And why should I say yes?”

Daiki had to control the urge to sigh. This was nothing he hadn't been prepared for; he had always known that Midorima wouldn't be the sort of guy to scream yes! and jump to his arms (not that had stopped him from imagining that scene sometimes, usually when he was trying to fall asleep). Actually, this was sub-paragraph i), which consisted of “reasons why I'd make a good boyfriend.”

So, he took a step forward, until he was almost sharing in Midorima's breath and looking in the other's eyes started his speech.

“I won't accept your bullshit,” Midorima was already frowning, but it looked more surprised than angry so he kept on, “I'm not going to agree with everything you do or say, I'm not going to do everything you tell me to do, I won't not call you an asshole when you need to heart it-”

“You're not giving me any good reasons to say yes,” Midorima said and now his frowning was definitely annoyed.

“Are you saying that you want me to do any of that? Because that sounds really boring, having someone agreeing with everything you say and following your every move. But I wasn't finished,” Midorima glared but it didn't look that angry, so he took another step forward and now they really were sharing the same breath. “I'm not going to do any of that, but I'm not giving up either. If you tell me no then yeah, I'll go away, but otherwise just being difficult with me isn't going to work. You should know I'm stubborn.”

Midorima made a pff sound, “I'm aware.”

“So what do you say? Oh, I'm also pretty hot, you have to admit.”

Midorima rolled his eyes, “of course you'd try to get someone to say yes to a date with you by mentioning your good looks.”

“Ahah, so you accept I have good looks.”

“Just because I wear glasses, doesn't mean I can't see,” Midorima said and blushed immediately afterwards, like he hadn't been intending to say all that. Daiki would have mocked him if he hadn't been trying to get the other to say yes to a date with him.

“So? What do you say?”

Midorima looked at him with that considering look Daiki had sometimes seen him use during their time at Teiko. It had been used from everything to the next play in a shogi match to an opponent on the basketball court. It didn't just feel good to be on the other side of that look because it meant Midorima was taking him serious, but also because it made him feel like he had all the other's attention and that made him feel special.

“You're serious about this? This isn't a joke or a bet or anything of the sort?”

“Would I do that?” Midorima raised an eyebrow. “Dude, come on, I'm not that mean.” Daiki sighed, “no, it's not a joke or a bet. I like you and I would like to court you.”

“Court me?” The blush, which had started to disappear, was back with full strength.

“Yeah. I wasn't just expecting you to say yes. I know I gotta work for it.”

Midorima was still blushing and Daiki really wished he could know what the other was thinking. Unless he was mocking him, then ignorance was a bliss.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Daiki repeated, because Midorima's voice hadn't changed at all.

Midorima nodded, “yes, I allow you to court me.”

Daiki opened his mouth to retort with, “allow?” but decided that it was best to just ignore it. Midorima would not hesitate in going back on his answer.

“Are you free this Saturday?”

“I am,” Midorima said and Daiki sent him a smile, to which Midorima answered with one of his own and it had been that smile, one that was small, barely there, but that made his eyes shine, that had made Daiki first think that dating the other guy, trying to make him happy, working for it, wouldn't be so bad. He was pretty sure that that smile and that yes were going to be the best presents he was going to get that Christmas.


End file.
